


always, my love

by samugiiri



Series: atsumu, my love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Social Media, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, insecure atsumu, sakuatsu brainrot, sakusa is a good boyfriend, sakusa is soft for atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: He looks directly at the camera.“In summary, I am in love with Miya Atsumu and him only. Thank you all for coming to listen.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: atsumu, my love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963486
Comments: 18
Kudos: 788





	always, my love

**Author's Note:**

> this is for irma and nat, love you guys <3

Sometimes, you get love. Sometimes, you get hate. Announcing their relationship to the public, they had already expected that not everyone would support them and that many will doubt their relationship. 

That doesn’t mean the comments would hurt any less.

Atsumu was loud, obnoxious, and a certified asshole. Kiyoomi knew this but he loved him anyway. The setter meant everything to him. Atsumu was always there to help Kiyoomi, even before dating. It warms the spiker’s heart. Kiyoomi can’t explain the gratefulness and warmth he feels towards the man who is snuggled up against him on their couch, sleeping peacefully.

Kiyoomi watches Atsumu with a fond look.  _ He’s cute,  _ he thinks to himself. The faux blonde is currently lying on top of Kiyoomi with his mouth slightly open, softly snoring. The curly haired man smiles and cards his fingers through the soft, blonde hair. 

The setter has been having an off week. They had recently gone public with their relationship and they’re glad they can show how in love they are with each other. They received lots of support from their team and fans. It was a decision they made after 3 months of dating and they couldn’t be any more happy and relieved.

However, not everyone was supportive. There were many people who were against their relationship. Moreover, they were hating specifically on Atsumu. Kiyoomi doesn’t know why they would say those types of things. He frowned to himself thinking about the different things they’d say. He grabs Atsumu’s phone on the table without waking up the figure on top of him to see what he was looking at before he hid it from him.

**@MSBYBBYS**

atsumu is such a slob! how does sakusa even put up with him?

**@sakusastan320**

IKR!! atsumu do him a favor and let him break up with you already

**@lovemsbyonly**

sakusa deserves better frfr

**@atsumuthighs**

bruh, why do y’all call yourselves fans when you throw atsumu under the bus like

that?

**@MSBYBBYS**

he ain’t shit that’s why

Kiyoomi sighs and puts the phone away. He hates that his lover is going through all these mean and hate comments. The setter is an angel in his eyes. Sure Atsumu can be an absolute jerk, but so can he. Even if the other doesn’t know it, Kiyoomi knows that his insecurities are overwhelming him. He hopes that people can stop this soon and just accept it.

\--

It’s been two weeks since they went public and things have been (only slightly) better. There are more people supporting and standing up for Atsumu on social media which makes Kiyoomi smile.

It’s been going good lately.. well, at least until the setter goes back to their apartment with red-rimmed eyes. Kiyoomi had left Atsumu at the gym since the latter said he wanted to do some extra practice. 

_ “Don’t overwork yourself, Tsumu.” _

_ “I won’t Omi.” Atsumu gives a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. _

The faux blonde walks in and collapses on the couch. Kiyoomi had just finished cooking dinner. Normally, Atsumu would make teasing comments upon entering if he sees Kiyoomi cooking. Saying things along the lines of  _ “Aww, Omi-kun is cookin’ fer me! Aren’t ya a softie!” _ However, tonight, he says nothing and the room is filled with an uncomfortable silence.

The spiker sets the table and leaves their food on the table. He removes his apron and walks over to the couch where Atsumu’s limp, and still body lies. “Tsumu.” He nudges the older but is left with no response. He gives an audible sigh and attempts to sit Atsumu up. He’s met with tired eyes and a sad expression. He immediately hugs the setter and rubs his back as Atsumu buries his head in the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck.

“Atsu, what’s wrong?” He asks softly, still trying to comfort him. 

“S’ nothing, Omi. I’m okay cause’ yer here now.” Atsumu pulls away to give a weak smile to Kiyoomi and the younger frowns. 

“I’m here for you ok, Atsu?”

“I know.”

\--

Kiyoomi slowly opens his eyes only to meet something that breaks his heart. Atsumu is crying once again and he hates it. He puts a hand on his shoulder, nudging him to face him. He hears a soft whimper but eventually sees the face of his sensitive boyfriend. Kiyoomi props himself on his elbow and swipes his thumb to wipe away the other’s tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” He whispers, cradling Atsumu’s head.

“Omi..” Atsumu sobs and Kiyoomi can feel him shaking and trembling. He hugs the blonde tighter.

Atsumu can have sleepless nights like these sometimes. It hurts Kiyoomi that when he can be sleeping peacefully, his boyfriend would be lying awake, lost in the depth of his thoughts. He wishes that all of his love’s anxiety would go away, he just wants to see his bright smile all the time. Most of the time, the setter doesn’t want to talk about what’s on his mind. Kiyoomi understands that it must hurt to talk about his insecurities, so he just stays patient and comforts Atsumu. This time around, the curly haired man already knows what is keeping the other up.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake ya.” The setter sniffles and buries his head further into Kiyoomi’s chest, as if trying to remove any possible distance between him and the spiker.

“I don’t mind. It’ll be okay. I love you, Tsumu.” He presses a kiss on Atsumu’s forehead.

“I love ya too, Omi.”

\--

When Kiyoomi comes back to their apartment, he sees Atsumu hugging his knees on the couch. It’s quiet, too quiet for the former’s liking. Kiyoomi walks towards the other and sits beside him. He’s about to speak up but stops when he hears Atsumu speak.

“Ne, Omi. I’m not disgustin’ ta ya, righ’?” The setter whispers so softly, voice hoarse probably from crying again. Kiyoomi brings his hand to intertwine his with the other’s. “No, of course not. You’re beautiful, love.” The spiker brings his other hand to lift Atsumu’s chin so they’re looking at each other. “Go rest, Tsumu. I know you haven’t been sleeping lately.” Atsumu nods and goes to stand up and walk to their shared bedroom.

Kiyoomi makes sure that Atsumu is sleeping before he gets his phone and starts an instagram live. At the start of the live, he shows him caressing the cheek of a sleeping Atsumu before he walks out of their room to set up in their shared living room.

“Hi everyone.” He starts before taking a deep breath. “I’m here to talk about some things regarding my relationship with Atsumu...and before you say any type of bullshit, no we did not break up.” He pauses to read the chat, some are relieved and some are disappointed.

“I’m going to be blunt since that’s something I’m good at. Stop hating on my boyfriend. It’s been weeks since we went public and the people hating on him need to get over it.” He gives an audible sigh. “I love Atsumu so much, so much it’s actually scary. But, he’s the only one that can make me feel this way. I see posts on social media saying that he doesn’t deserve me. Shut the hell up. He’s been there for me for a long time, even before we started dating. You call yourselves fans but you’re talking shit about him.” He pauses to take a sip of water from a glass he got earlier. 

“I don’t want to see him sad anymore. It breaks my heart to see him look so broken. He’s human too. Atsumu is the love of my life and I can’t see myself with anyone else. So please, learn to shut your mouth and watch what you say. I will actually bury you alive if you make Tsumu sad even more.” He looks directly at the camera. “In summary, I am in love with Miya Atsumu and him only. Thank you all for coming to listen.” He waves at the camera and ends the live. 

Once he washes his used glass, he walks back to their shared bedroom and joins his boyfriend on the bed. He cuddles with him and hears a soft hum from Atsumu and he smiles at that. He drifts off to sleep after a while.

\--

Morning comes and the sun shines on the couple through the curtains. Atsumu wakes up first and feels a body pressed against him with arms wrapped around him. He smiles and slowly turns so he doesn’t wake up Kiyoomi. 

He reaches for his phone and is surprised to see hundreds of notifications. He gets curious and reads so he knows what’s going on.

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi talks about relationship with Miya Atsumu on an Instagram Live_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi on Instagram Live, “In summary, I’m in love with Miya Atsumu.”_ **

**_Haters on “SakuAtsu” go silent after Sakusa Kiyoomi’s Instagram Live_ **

The setter’s eyes widen when going through countless web articles about his boyfriend talking on an Instagram live. He’s left stunned when he sees many people apologizing to him on social media as well. He immediately goes to shake the other awake. He hears a soft grunt and watches as Kiyoomi’s eyelids flutter open.

“..Atsu?” He mumbles, trying to blink away the sleepiness. “Omi, wha’ did ya do when I was sleepin’?” The faux blonde asks softly with fondness. “Nothing, love. Just wanted to let the world know how much I love you.” Kiyoomi smiles and Atsumu starts tearing up. “Y-ya didn’t have ta ya know? Wha’ happens if our manager gets mad at ya or if ya get backlash?” Atsumu wipes his tears away and bites his lip to stop more from falling. Kiyoomi places a hand on the other’s cheek and gives Atsumu a soft, gentle kiss on the lips and smiles.

“You always come first, Atsu.” He whispers, looking straight into Atsumu’s honey brown orbs.

“Always, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! it'll be part of a new sakuatsu series i decided to make. the idea came to me randomly at like 2am so yeah, sakuatsu brainrot things.
> 
> i'm still working on my iwaoi fic, im sorry it's taking so long. i been having a lot of writer's block for it and loss of motivation.
> 
> also thanks jo for beta reading this!
> 
> anyways, follow me on instagram [@osaamiya](https://www.instagram.com/osaamiya/)


End file.
